el pasado de twilight
by pegasister chile
Summary: muchos creen que soy solo una cerebrito que hace unos años conoció la amistad, pues no es verdad, mi vida no fue a base de estudios y pruebas, yo tuve un pasado no muy bueno, pero mio al fin y al cabo, este es mi verdadero pasado, esta fue mi vida, esta es mi historia de como llegue a ser quien soy.-twilight sparkle.
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1: como comenzó...

XXXXXXXX POV.

bien, como empezar, se suponía que yo debería gobernar un reino, se suponía que yo debería estar en un palacio, se suponía que yo debería ser un ángel...se suponía que yo debería ser feliz, ¿que paso?, bueno ¿han oído hablar del destino?, lo mas probable es que digan que lo conozcan bien pero no es así, el destino no viene pre-escrito, el destino no se mantiene igual sin importar lo que uno haga, el destino no nos dice como sera nuestro futuro, el destino solo nos dice el como es el presente, solo nos dice el momento exacto en el que ocurren las cosas, en otras palabras, el destino no existe, solo existe el presente, el destino se crea una vez que tu vida se acabo, el destino es solo tu historia escrita en el libro de la vida y la muerte una vez que termina, ¿como lo se?, fácil, se suponía que mi madre manejaba ese puesto, ¿que paso?, solo la realidad, murió, triste ¿no es así?, bueno, antes de morir y como medida de precaución dijo que ya nadie pudiera usar ese puesto mas que yo y hasta yo tenia restricciones ya que solo lo podría usar cuando cumpliera 18, y eso solo seria una carga mas ya que tenia mis propias preocupaciones, después de todo, ser la diosa de la armonía no es sencillo, si, yo soy la diosa de la armonía y seguramente a mas de alguno lo eh dejado con una preguntas que obviamente van a querer que responda bueno, espero tengan una paciencia bastante grande ya que les tendré que contar toda mi vida si quieren entender, empezare por presentarme, mi nombre ahora es twilight sparkle, ¿por que el ''ahora''?, por que yo en verdad no debería llamarme así, me pusieron otro nombre pero uso este ya que no soy digna del otro, hace tiempo me lo echan en cara, soy una unicornio con un pelaje ahora lavanda, crin azul marino con una linea de color frambuesa y otra de color morado y tengo ojos violetas, ¿por que de nuevo el ''ahora''?, por que antes también tenia otra apariencia pero a pesar de poder usarla no lo hago por vergüenza, ¿vergüenza de que? se preguntaran, vergüenza de parecerme a quien me iso lo que soy, vergüenza de parecerme a quien arruino mi vida, vergüenza de parecerme a quien mato a mi madre y me mato también por dentro, empezare por el **''como comenzó...''**

**[aquí porque simplemente me gusta el intro, se me da la gana y creo que va bien con el fic, les pediré que reproduzcan el intro de coppelion].**

como comenzó todo, mi sufrimiento, mi soledad, mi tristeza y mi desperdicio existencial que ustedes llaman ''vida'', recuerdo todo, tendría unas cuantas horas de nacida pero tenia la capacidad suficiente como saber que pasaba a mi alrededor.

-es una niña su alteza-dijo una enfermera, recuerdo que se llamaba amelia, siempre que necesitaba algo relacionado con un hospital ella era la primera, y a decir verdad, la única la cual estaba dispuesta a ayudarme.

-una niña-dijo mi madre en un susurro, la escuche poco tiempo, pero aun recuerdo su voz, dulce, tierna y llena de cariño-déjeme verla-dijo extendiendo sus cascos hacia mi.

-aquí tiene-dijo amelia mientras me entregaba a mi madre.

ella me tomo entre sus cascos con una ternura y delicadeza que solo ella podía tener, yo la mire a los ojos y ella a los míos, ella era una unicornio con ojos frambuesas, crin blanca y azul con el pelaje de un hermoso verde agua claro, yo en ese tiempo era una unicornio de crin dorada, ojos color cielo y crin blanca como la misma nieve.

-amor, ¿como est...-dijo mi padre entrando en el cuarto, era también un unicornio de ojos azul marino, crin gris y negra de pelaje naranjo-cariño...es...es muy hermosa-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

-mama, ¿la puedo ver?-pregunto mi hermano, el tenia unos 10 años en ese entonces, el es un unicornio de color naranjo, un poco mas claro que el de mi papa, tenia la crin de color verde agua intenso, parecido a la esmeralda y tenia ojos de color plata brillante.

-claro, aquí tienes len-le dijo mi mama a mi hermano mientras me entregaba, el me cargo entre sus cascos algo torpe, pero firme, yo le sonreí y el iso lo mismo.

-mama, ¿como la vamos a llamar?-le pregunto len.

-bueno, estaba pensando en ponerle como...-mi padre la interrumpió.

-cariño, ya hablamos de eso-dijo entre preocupado y molesto.

-lo se, lo se, pero yo ya te explique ella no tuvo la culpa-le dijo mi mama.

-ya se pero...-suspiro-aun así, no creo que sea buena idea-.

-¿y si yo escogo el nombre?-pregunto len con algo de esperanza.

-bien, ¿que nombre quieres hijo?-pregunto mi papa.

-pues...es muy parecida a ella, y si la llamamos...-papa volvió a interrumpir.

-¡NO!, me niego a que mi hija se llame de esa forma-dijo o mas bien, casi grito bastante molesto.

-bueno, si tanto te molesta ¿como sugieres que la llamemos?-pregunto un tanto molesta mi madre, tengo entendido que mi mama siempre tuvo una gran paciencia para todo.

-de cualquier manera que no sea esa-dijo papa en voz baja tratando de calmarse.

-bien, que te parece sky **(cielo en ingles)**-dijo con tranquilidad-después de todo, ella sera la próxima gobernante-dijo mi mama, mi hermano no contaba como heredero al trono ya que el trono era de hija a hija, solo una mujer podía gobernar, en caso de no haber una heredera femenina, el hijo debía casarse y ella se volvería gobernante principal y en otro caso de que no haya ningún heredero la mano derecha, que siempre es mujer, gobierna hasta que allá una buena reina, pero bueno, me desvié del tema.

-sky...me gusta-dijo mi papa.

-decidido, mi hermana se llamara sky teshi love hope **(sky=cielo, en ingles, tenshi=ángel, en japones, love=amor, en ingles y hope=esperanza, en ingles)**-dijo mi hermano con felicidad.

-lindo nombre, len ¿me la quieres dar?-len me paso a cascos de mi madre-bienvenida al mundo sky-me dijo mi mama con una sonrisa, me sentí feliz, de haber sabido lo que pasaría esa noche lo hubiera valorado mas.

unas horas mas tarde a mi mama le dieron de alta, cuando salimos muchas luces me dieron en la cara haciendo cerrar mis ojos de golpe y provocando que me acurrucara en el pecho de mi mama.

-tranquila cariño, todo esta bien-me dijo mi mama con ternura, poco a poco volvía a abrir mi ojos y mirar a todas las luces, las cuales pararon cuando voltee, había muchos ponis, machos y hembras, todos eran alicornios, bajaron sus cámaras para mirarme mejor, muchos me miraron sorprendidos, otros con un poco de temor mezclado con algo de odio y otros, muy pocos, me miraron con ternura-ella es sky, mi pequeña hija-dijo mi mama, muchos de ellos sacaron unas libretas y anotaron lo que dijo mi mama.

después de eso nos abrimos paso entre la multitud de periodistas y llegamos a un carruaje de oro techado con muchas joyas, le abrieron la puerta a mis padres y hermano, entramos y mi mama se sentó en un cojín rojo mientras que mi hermano y padre se sentaron a sus costados en unos cojines azules.

el viaje no fue muy largo y me la pase casi todo el tiempo en cascos de len, cuando llegamos al palacio, nos recibieron con trompetas y una alfombra roja.

-este es tu hogar cariño-me dijo mi madre, yo mire el palacio, a diferencia de todas las demás casas y edificios, los cuales estaban hechos de nube, el palacio parecía hecho de un diamante tan puro y limpio que fácilmente podía pasar por cristal o hielo sin ninguna dificultad.

-señorita amanecer-amanecer era el nombre de mi madre-no queremos interrumpir nada pero la necesitamos urgentemente, también a su esposo-le dijo una guardia a mi madre.

-de acuerdo, len, ten a tu hermana y llévala a su habitación-le dijo mi madre a mi hermano mientras me entregaba.

-si mama, ¿puedo jugar con ella?-pregunto tomándome.

-claro, pero que no se te olvide que también debe dormir-.

-altezas, es urgente-dijo otra guardia.

-entiendo, cuida a sky-

-si mama-dijo len mientras me llevaba a mi habitación.

cuando llegamos era bastante amplia, parecía que fácilmente una familia de 20 entraba en ese lugar e incluso les bastaría para traer otros 10 ponis sin ningún problema.

-este es tu cuarto sky-me dijo entrando-esta es tu cama-la señalo-tu ropa-señalo un montón de vestido y accesorios-y finalmente, el detalle que mas te va a gustar, tus juguetes-señalo muchos peluches y muñecas-oh, casi lo olvidaba-me dejo en mi cuna y de los muchos muñecos saco un poni que parecía un poco viejo pero bien cuidado, tenia un ojo de botón negro y el otro rosa un poco mas pequeño, pantalones lavandas con lunares blancos y un parche, su crin era negra-perdón si no es muy bonita o de mucha calidad pero aun a si espero que te guste-me lo entrego-desde que supe que mama te iba a tener empece a hacerla, ya que tuve la idea de que te iba a gustar estudiar y cosas así le puse ''sabe lo todo'', ¿y bien?-yo lo mire unos segundos, después a la muñeca, sonreí y la abrase-te gusta, ja, y con lo malo que soy para las cosas manuales, bueno-me tomo y me dejo en el piso-¿que quieres jugar?-yo solo mire los muñecos-¿a eso?, bueno tu mandas-fue hacia el montón de muñecos y trajo tantos como sus cascos permitían-bien a jugar-yo sonreí y comenzamos a jugar.

* * *

amanecer P.O.V.

ya habíamos llegado al palacio, sonara infantil, pero me moría de ganas de entrar en la habitación de sky, kaito no me dejo ver ni la puerta mientras la hacían, cuando me baje del carruaje lo único que quería era entrar en ese cuarto y jugar con mi hija hasta que ella se durmiera en mis cascos.

-este es tu hogar cariño- le dije a sky, valla, tiene horas de nacida y presta atención a las cosas de una manera tal, estoy muy segura que ella sera una buena gobernante y siguiente diosa del destino.

-señorita amanecer no queremos interrumpir nada pero la necesitamos urgentemente, también a su esposo-me dijo una guardia.

-de acuerdo, len, ten a tu hermana y llévala a su habitación-le dije a len mientras le entregaba a sky.

-si mama, ¿puedo jugar con ella?-pregunto tomándola.

-claro, pero que no se te olvide que también debe dormir-.

-altezas, es urgente-dijo otra guardia.

-entiendo, cuida a sky-

-si mama-dijo len mientras la llevaba a su habitación.

-¿que ocurre?-pregunte a una de ellas.

-altezas, lo que ocurre es un tema delicado y no creo que sea bueno discutirlo aquí-dijo andrea, ella es mi consejera y mano derecha, es una alicornio de pelaje azul cielo, ojos esmeraldas** (verde intenso por si no conocen las esmeraldas)** y crin negro opaco.

-¿tan grave es?-pregunto mi esposo.

-demasiado, por favor, siganos, les explicaremos en el camino-dijo una de las guardias.

-bien-comenzamos a seguirlas a una habitación especifica del castillo, yo fui mirando las paredes llenas de cuadros y unas cuantas estatuas de diamantes.

-¿y bien?, ¿no nos iban a explicar?-pregunto kaito.

-altezas-dijo andrea-lo que ocurre es...-dio un suspiro-ayumi volvió-dijo finalmente, nosotros paramos en seco en un estado de shock.

-¿que no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, ¡NO!, ayumi no puede seguir viva-pensé-eso no es posible-dije mas para mi misma que para ellos.

-aparentemente lo es-dijo andrea-y lo que sigue le agradara menos, tal parece-iso una pausa-viene por su hija-¿alguna les rompieron el corazón o quien mas querían los decepcionaron en grande?, pues, cuando andrea dijo eso, así fue como me sentí, si ya de por si era malo que ayumi aparentemente siguiera viva, me destruí por dentro al saber que venia por sky.

-no, no, no, !NO¡-grite mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-cariño calma-me dijo kaito tratando de acariciar mi crin.

-¿calmarme?, ¿¡CALMARME?!, ¡AYUMI APARENTEMENTE SIGUE VIVA Y VIENE POR MI HIJA! ¿¡Y TU QUIERES QUE ME CALME?!-dije apartando su casco de manera brusca y mirando a una de las guardias-TU-la señale-DILE A TODA LA GUARDIA QUE ESTE ATENTA A CUALQUIER COSA QUE PUEDA PARECER PELIGROSA Y ME REFIERO A LO QUE SEA, PON A MIS MEJORES ARCÁNGELES (ángeles guerreros) A CUIDAR A SKY Y A LEN, SI ALGO LES PASA NO ESPEREN ALGO BONITO DE MI-me di media vuelta y salí corriendo directo al cuarto de sky seguida de kaito, estábamos a punto de llegar cuando.

-¡NO TOQUES A MI HERMANA!-escuche el grito de len seguido de un fuerte golpe.

apresuramos el paso y entramos rompiendo la puerta de cristal y vimos a len en una esquina con muchos golpes y sangrando, diriji mi vista a la ventana y vi una alicornio con una capucha negra, su crin era larga y de color azul oscuro, rosando el negro, tenia una mascara negra, ojos de color rojo fuego y pelaje gris oscuro, tenia a sky entre sus cascos aparentemente desmallada, me dio una sonrisa con una mezcla de malicia y burla, la reconocí al instante.

-romina-dije en susurro aun que me escucho.

-hola tía, ah pasado mucho-me dijo con una voz calmada pero llena de maldad, odio y burla.

-¡DEJA A MI HIJA!-grito kaito lanzado se sobre romina, el materializo una katana de diamante y ella solo esquivo el ataque sin soltar a sky-maldita-dijo y se lanzo de nuevo, ella solo esquivaba los ataques con tanta rapidez que me quede en un pequeño shock ''¿cuando se volvió tan hábil?'' era la única pregunta que había en mi cabeza, ella con su magia apareció otra katana de color negro y con una velocidad enorme apuñalo a kaito en el estomago.

-¡PAPA!-el grito de len me iso volver a la realidad y corrí hacia kaito.

-valla pero que inútiles-dijo como si fueran basura y volviendo a la ventana, yo sostuve a kaito con mis cascos al borde de las lagrimas.

-maldita-susurre pero me volvió a escuchar.

-como si no lo supiera, como sea, adiós tía, nos veremos pronto y no se preocupe, nosotras cuidaremos bien de mi prima-dijo, saliendo por la ventana y riendo a carcajadas.

-mama-dijo len con dificultad tratando de arrastrarse, yo lo tome con mi magia y lo recosté en el suelo y también a kaito, hice brillar mi cuerno en un color celeste y sus heridas se empezaron a curar rápidamente-gracias-dijo.

-cariño-dijo kaito tratando de levantarse.

-no amor, quédate hay-salí del cuarto y vi a 5 de mis mejores arcángeles viniendo en dirección al cuarto-ustedes, ayuden a mi esposo y a mi hijo, yo tengo algo que hacer-ellos asintieron y entraron al cuarto mientras yo iba en dirección a un lugar especifico del castillo.

estaba en un pasillo un tanto oscuro fui hasta el fondo y entre en cuarto completamente negro con un portal en el centro.

-al castillo, canterlot, equestria-en el portal apareció la imagen del castillo y yo entre en el, solo espero que lo que planeo funcione.

* * *

celestia P.O.V.

estaba revisando unos papeles con cosas varias de economía y impuestos cuando un portal se abre en medio del salón y de el sale amanecer.

-amanecer ¿que...-.

-no hay tiempo, tengo que hablar contigo ahora y en privado-me interrumpió rápidamente.

-de acuerdo, raven** (no me se el verdadero nombre de la secretaria de celestia ;-;)** toma esto y sal de aquí, todos para ser especifica-le dije entregándole los papeles y viendo como ella y mis guardias salían de la habitación-bien ¿que te...-.

-no hay tiempo, ayumi esta viva-dijo con un notable tono de preocupación con algo de desesperación en su voz, yo me quede en un mini shock al escuchar eso.

-no, imposible-dije mas para mi misma pero me escucho.

-no, si es posible, al menos se que romina si esta viva-dijo con seriedad pero sin quitar su preocupación.

-romina, ¿como lo...-.

-la vi, la vi con mis propios ojos, no solo eso, secuestro a sky-dijo con la voz quebrada al borde de las lagrimas, yo ya sabia que sky era su hija, hace bastante yo ya sabia que ella estaba embarazada.

-amanecer tranquila-dije levantándome de mi trono y yendo hacia ella-la encontraremos, escucha, podemos vencerlas de nuevo...-ella me interrumpió.

-no, no podemos, debemos hacerlo, celestia ellas tienen a mi hija, no tienes idea de lo que ellas son capaces de hacer-dijo ya con un poco mas de valor.

-bien, pero sabes que no podemos hacerlo solas-dije.

-bien, pero no quiero a tus mejores asesinos, los quiero a todos-.

-¿a todos?-pregunte de vuelta con un poco de preocupación.

-si, quiero que toda la ''orden del fénix'' valla por mi hija-dijo firme, al parecer toda su tristeza ya se había vuelto odio.

-amanecer, ¿segura?, sabes muy bien que muchos de mis asesinos no saben controlarse-dije con un poco de preocupación.

-por eso los quiero a todos, celestia, quieras o no voy a recuperar a mi hija y matare a ayumi y a romina de una vez y para siempre-dijo fria.

-bien, que conste que te lo advertí, vamos-ella asintió y salimos corriendo de la habitación, solo espero esto termine bien.

* * *

romina P.O.V.

fui al reino de los cielos por mi ''querida'' prima, cuando llegue a su cuarto estaba jugando con mi otro primo, len, sonreí de lado y me pare en la ventana llamando la atención de mi prima.

-¿que tanto miras sky?-pregunto len volteando a verme, el quedo paralizado un momento-tu...tu no deberías seguir viva-dijo con un poco de temor, yo me reí de su actitud.

-lo se, tu mismo me viste morir, honestamente no te quiero dar detalles de mi ''resurrección'', seré breve, vine por ella-dije apuntando con la cabeza a mi prima, el volteo a verla y luego de nuevo a mi se puso frente a ella y se puso en pose de guardia.

-no voy a dejar que la toques-dijo con ''valor'' aun que se que en el fondo temblaba de miedo.

-ja, si así lo quieres-con mi magia hice aparecer una katana negra-pues a pelear-dije yendo hacia el con una gran velocidad, el no alcanzo a responder y yo lo golpee en la cara con mi casco, mandándolo a volar hacia un montón de peluches, el trato de levantarse y yo volví a correr hacia el, lo tome de la crin y lo golpee en el estomago repetidas veces hasta que empezó a escupir sangre, deje de golpear su estomago y lo empece a golpear en la cara hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente, bufe y lo tire a un lado de mi prima, me diriji hacia sky y la golpee con el mango de mi katana en la nuca dejándola inconsciente, desaparecí mi katana y la tome entre cascos mientras me dirija a la ventana.

-¡NO TOQUES A MI HERMANA!-grito de nuevo len tratando de ponerse de pie, yo lo volví a golpear mandándolo a volar hacia una esquina del cuarto.

escuche la puerta romperse y me voltee a ver, eran mis tíos, yo los mire unos momentos y les sonreí con burla y malicia.

-romina-susurro mi tía aun que la oí.

-hola tía, ah pasado mucho-le dije con voz mi típico tono lleno de maldad, odio y burla.

-¡DEJA A MI HIJA!-grito mi tío lanzado se sobre mi, el materializo una katana de diamante y yo solo esquive el ataque sin soltar a sky-maldita-dijo y se lanzo de nuevo, yo solo esquivaba los ataques con tanta rapidez que mi tía quedo en shock, yo con mi magia ise aparecer de nuevo mi katana y con una velocidad enorme apuñale a mi tío en el estomago.

-¡PAPA!-grito len haciendo que mi tía volviera a la realidad, ella corrió al lado de mi tío.

-valla pero que inútiles-dije refiriéndome a el como basura que era y volviendo a la ventana, mi tía sostuvo a mi tío en sus cascos al borde de las lagrimas.

-maldita-susurro pero la volví a escuchar.

-como si no lo supiera, como sea, adiós tía, nos veremos pronto y no se preocupe, nosotras cuidaremos bien de mi prima-dije, saliendo por la ventana y riendo a carcajadas.

me aleje del castillo y el reino lo mas rápido que mis alas me permitían mientras escuchaba unas sirenas a lo lejos.

después de mas o menos 1 hora volando logre ver de nuevo el portal por el cual llegue, baje en picada y frene de golpe a unos centímetros del suelo y entre al portal.

cuando salí estaba en un lugar con mucho fuego, rocas y ríos de lava, con unos mini volcanes dentro de ellos, ya había llegado al infierno o mi ''hogar, dulce hogar'', comencé a caminar hasta salir de los ríos de lava y encontrarme en un pequeño vació con solo rocas afiladas a mi alrededor, seguí caminando hasta que me encontré con una muro y unas puertas enormes, dos ponis con alas de demonio rotas se me acercaron y apuntaron con lanzas.

-identifíquese-me ordeno uno de ellos.

-romina-dije con indiferencia, ellos bajaron sus lanzas, hicieron una reverencia y me abrieron las puertas.

yo entre y ellos cerraron las puertas detrás de mi, yo camine por en medio de una ''ciudad'', era mas o menos como esa ciudad llamada ponyhattan, solo que en una especie de futuro post-apocalíptico, la única diferencia es que había muchos niños y adultos en las calles, jugando y hablando como si todo fuera normal, solo había machos ya que las mujeres trabajan en el castillo como guardias, cocineras, sirvientas, etc, bajo las ordenes de mi madre, a medida que avanzaba sentía las miradas, tanto de los niños como las de los adultos, desviarse de mi, siempre a sido así, nunca nadie con cordura o valoración por su vida me miraba a los ojos, si lo hacían era o por estupidez o por que de verdad odiaban vivir, bueno, me dirijia al castillo, hay le entregare a sky a mi madre, ¿por que?, fácil, mi madre necesita a un medio demonio, ellos son simplemente las criaturas mas poderosas de los tres mundos, donde un demonio tiene limites, los ángeles no, y ya que sky es solo una simple bebe el transformarla y educarla para que mate a su propia madre no sera difícil.

llegue al castillo saludando a las guardias y sirvientas que se cruzaban con la cabeza, fui a la sala del trono y allí estaba mi ''madre'' aun que ah hecho cualquier papel excepto ese, pedí que nos dejaran solas y ella se levanto de su trono mirándome fijamente con sus ojos que, aun que no me guste admitirlo, me asustan un poco, esos ojos amarillos y sin brillo que contrastan a la perfección con su crin lasea de color negro y plata, su pelaje de color gris oscuro y sin brillo aparenta que nunca fue cuidado, aun que no se notaba mucho debido a la capa negra con capucha que llevaba, a pesar de que soy un poco mas alta que ella, no niego que puede llegar a ser muy intimidarte el solo hecho de estar frente a ella, sobre todo por la maldita mascara roja que llevaba puesta.

-¿y bien?-le enseñe a sky-déjame tomarla-se la di y ella la tomo entre sus cascos, iso brillar su cuerno de un color negro, lo junto con el de sky y los ojos de mi ''madre'' se tornaron blancos, sonrió con mucha satisfacción y malicia, despego su cuerno del de sky y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad-esta niña tiene mucho potencial, nos sera muy útil-me la entrego-cuida de ella, mañana haremos el intercambio de auras-dijo volviendo a su trono.

-mañana, ma...-me miro con desaprobación-señorita ayumi-me corregí-con todo respeto pero...¿por que mañana?, tenemos la ventaja, ¿por que esperar?-pregunte.

-no, no tenemos la ventaja aun, la niña es bastante fuerte y tiene gran potencial, pero si le doy toda mi aura posiblemente se vuelva una demonio completa y el plan no sirva, mi hermanita de seguro querrá de vuelta a su hija, cuando venga por ella, la atacaremos y le quitaremos toda su aura y la combinaremos con la mía en el cuerpo de mi sobrinita-me explico.

-pero...¿por que darle toda su aura?-volvía a preguntar-¿no seria mas fácil darle la mitad?-dije.

-¡¿eres idiota o que?!, no se puede, o es todo o es nada, así de simple-me medio grito-escucha romina, cuida de ella, no la dañes, si algo le pasa tu seras la única responsable y no sera muy bonito lo que te haga, estas advertida-me dijo mirándome de una manera fría pero con un odio que, si aumenta un poco mas, de sus ojos sale fuego.

yo salí de la sala y me diriji a mi habitación, entre y deje a sky en una pequeña cama que usaba cuando tenia 5 para que mis muñecas ''durmieran'', la deje hay y me acosté en mi cama mirando al techo pensando en lo que eh hecho en mi vida y reflexionando sobre mi tía, mi madre y lo que pasaría a todos si mi madre llegaba a gobernar el reino de los cielos, quisiera o no, aun tenia un poco de bondad dentro de mi, lo que me generaba cierta culpa, después de unas horas el sueño se iso presente-¿que es lo que eh hecho?-fue lo ultimo que pensé antes de quedarme dormida.

* * *

**[ending de coppelion]**

**próximo**** capitulo de ''el pasado de twilight'':**

**''no hay tiempo, ni tampoco otra opción''**

**_wwwooooooooolaps my little bronie and pegasisters_ (así los voy a llamar :3) ¡si!, mi primer fic de MLP, para las (creo) tres personas que leyeron el borrador original se darán cuenta de los cambios que hice, bueno, ahora si que no voy a dejar con un solo cap. esta historia como la ultima vez, ¡JURO POR TICCI-TOBY QUE NO LO HARÉ! (amo las creepys, sobre todo toby ^ω^, lo amo), bueno, gracias por leer.**

**recuerden: obedezcan a sus padres, no mientan, no acosen a sus ídolos y que celestia los bendiga, bye bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de iniciar, celestia es silver devil y amanecer es destiny, tambien, siempre que mencione una capa tiene capucha**

twilight P.O.V

Ese lugar era horrible, todo solo era dolor, muerte y destrucción, yo en ese entonces no sabia lo que era, pero sabia que lo odiaba, y ahora, se que no lo hacia sin razón. Después de todo, eso era el infierno, un lugar donde la cordura y la compasión no existen, un lugar donde el odio reina y el caos domina. Ese era un lugar... Del que yo no logre salir sin perder quien era en verdad.

**[Intro coppelion]**

Capitulo 2: no hay tiempo, ni tampoco otra opción

Pegasister P.O.V

Amanecer y celestia salieron de la sala del trono directo a un lugar del castillo algo oculto, llegaron a un pasillo sin salida... O al menos eso parecía, al final del mismo había una gran pared que parecía hecha de cristal, aun que no se podía ver al otro lado del mismo, amanecer de a poco fue avanzando hacia el y celestia la seguía a un lado de ella, cuando se pararon frente a frente con ese cristal ellas estaban reflejadas en el mismo, pero de una manera distinta, amanecer en el reflejo tenia una capucha de color calipso con bordes de color verde, estaban entrelazados dando a parecer que eran tallos ya que de los mismos salían algunas flores, en sus costados tenía la imagen del ying y el yang y celestia tenia una capucha de color sangre con un fénix de cada lado, ambas avanzaron hacia el mismo y lo atravesaron, al pasar al otro lado estaban en un pasillo enorme y con las capuchas puesta. Empezaron a caminar en ese pasillo amanecer tenia una mirada fría y seria, pero debajo de eso había solo preocupación y temor, ayumi sin duda era la peor amenaza que podía existir, sin piedad, sin cordura... Y sin alma, ella era la destrucción del mundo en persona y teniendo a sky con ella, a la hija de la gobernante del reino de los cielos y diosa del destino, ese era un peligro, una amenaza, que sin duda ella no dudaría en usar solo a su favor y conveniencia. Celestia noto eso en su amiga y no tardo en tratar de idear un plan, osea, ayumi no era alguien a quien podías atacar de la nada sin recibir una paliza y posible muerte de por medio, a medio caminar le llego algo, como si derrepente fuera iluminada por una luz que venia del cielo, o como si le hubiera golpeado un gran letrero diciéndole "es lo único que queda", eso fue lo único que paso por su cabeza, trago un poco de saliva y miro a amanecer que seguía sin ninguna expresión.

-a-amanecer-dijo deteniendo sus pasos, amanecer al notarlo se detuvo también y la miro cara a cara.

-que?-dijo enojada, claramente no quería ni hablar hasta saber que su hija estaría bien.

-se... Se que en el reino no los permites, pe-pero...

-ve al grano de una vez-dijo amanecer muy fastidiada

Celestia tomo aire, debía preparar cada palabra que diría a amanecer a la perfección, sabia que ella difícil de convenser, y sobre todo en la situación en el que la iba a poner.

\- creo... Creo que sky debería volverse una jinshe (se pronuncia "yinshe")-dijo medio insegura pero a la vez firme.

Amanecer fruncio el entrecejo y la miró enfadada.

-celestia... -susurro-¿eres idiota o qué?, mi hija no puede ser una jinshe, y tu sabes perfectamente por que, los jinshe son los seres mas poderosos que hay, incluso mas que ayumi, si tu plan es que yo permita que ayumi transforme a mi hija en una jinshe pues ve olvidándolo, no dejare que su pureza se corrompa...

-¿entonces estas dispuesta a arriesgar a los 3 reinos por solo mantener a sky como una ángel de sangre pura?-dijo seria y desconcertada por el poco criterio de la pony de ojos frambuesa.

-no es por eso... ¿No pensanste en la consecuencias?, los jinshe casi no tienen poder sobre ellos mismos, cada lado, demonio y angel, siempre quieren dominar en el cuerpo en el que estan, se dejan llevar facilmente por sus emociones, eso se traduce en que sus poderes explotan y ellos no logran detenerlos. Celestia... No planeo poner ni a mi hija, ni a ninguno de los reinos en peligro...

-amanecer... -le interrumpio-se que como gobernante de los cielos debes ver por el bien de todos los reinos, pero... Sabes que sky no va a salir del todo bien de esto, ya sabes que no hay tiempo, ni tampoco otra opcion.

Amanecer quedo pensativa ante las palabras de su amiga, ella, mas que eso, ya era casi su hermana, estuvo con ella en los momentos que su verdadera hermana no, sabia que ella, a pesar de ser menor hasta por siglos de ella, podia casi ser la hermana mayor que le falto, y aun que le doliera... Sabia que ella tenia razon...

-celestia... -suspiro-bien... Acepto, pero que quede claro que hare lo que sea por asegurar que mi hija va a acabar bien-le miro y dijo seria.

Celestia no pensaba que accederia, amanecer a veces llegaba a ser muy terca, por eso el que si quiera alla considerado, y mas, aceptado, que su hija se volviera una jinshe de verdad la sorprendia mas que alegrarla.

-amanecer... -ella le miro algo desanimada y celestia le sonrio-te prometo que cuidare de ella, sea demonio, angel o jinshe, vere que este bien, es una promesa... destiny...

-gracias... silver... -le dijo amanecer, ambas volvieron a caminar y en poco tiempo llegaron a una especier de cueva bajo el castillo.

Era enorme, cuando ellas entraron todo el lugar se ilumino de antorchas, mostrando que dentro de ella habian muchos ponis, pegasos, unicornios, alicornios y terrestres estaban reunidos, casi todos con la misma capucha color sangre y el mismo logo de celestia, salvo por otras tantas que lograban resaltar entre la gran multitud de ponis que estaban alli reunidos, los pegasos y alicornios estaban en el lugar mas alto en nubes, los unicornios en unas plataformas y los terrenales sentados en el ultimo piso en galerias de plata y oro, celestia se paró en medio de aquella gran cueva para tomar la palabra.

\- mis fieles asesinos... -dijo con una voz calmada y suave- como ya muchos se han enterado, mi amiga destiny aqui presente, dio a luz a la siguiente soberana del reino de los cielos... pero por desgracia... la robaron -al pronunciar esas palabras todo aquel que estaba presente se sorpredio, ¿y como no estarlo?, el reino de los cielos era sinplemente el lugar mas protegido que podria haber, una lagrima cayo del oyo de amanecer y celestia prosiguio, pero su voz cambio a una dura y seria- quiero que busquen, encuentren, y de ser necesario, maten por allar a sky, ¿¡entendido!?

\- ¡si, señorita silver! -respondieron todos al unisono

\- ¡relampago blanco, death mask!, ¡vengan aca!

De entre la multitud de ponis salieron un unicornio de color blanco con una capa de color azul electrico, tenia un relampago color plata en ella, llevaba su capucha pues y lo que se le veia de crin hacia notar que era de tonos azules, tambien bajo una alicornio de color rosa, su capa era de color fucsia con una rosa de color rojo deshojandose en ella, llevaba su capucha, pero gracias al largo de su crin, se notaba que era de color rosa, morado y amarillo, ambos se pusieron frente a celestia.

\- ustedes seran los lideres, ¡relampago!

\- ¡si, señora!

\- seras el lider de los unicornios y la mitad de los ponis terrenales

\- ¡si!

\- ¡death!

\- ¡si, señora!

\- seras la lider de los pegasos, alicornios y la otra mitad de los ponis terrenales

\- ¡si!

\- ahora, ¡vallan!, y no me fallen

\- ¡si, señorita silver! -dijeron todos.

Death salio volando al techo seguida de los pegasos y alicornios, al llegar a el, desaparecieron atravesandolos, habia un portal que las llevaria a las afueras del pueblo, relampago se teletransporto junto a los otro unicornios y los ponis terrenales salieron por portales que habian en el primer piso, luego de que todos se hubieran ido, celestia se dirigio hacia amanecer.

\- ... ¿crees que resulte? -pregunto amanecer preocupada.

\- lo haga o no... -celestia puso su casco en el lomo de amanecer- te prometo hacer lo posible para cuidarla -dijo con voz calma y le sonrio.

\- ... gracias -susurro y solto una lagrima.

Fin Pegasister P.O.V

Death Mask P.O.V

Al salir de la cueva quedamos a la afueras del reino, llegamos al limite entre nosotros y el reino de los simuladores, mi amiga chrysalis nos ayudaria a abrir las puertas de lucifer. Nos quedamos esperandola, no paso mucho cuando llego relampago y luego la señorita silver y destiny.

\- ¡chrysalis!, ¡ven de una vez! -grite para que llegara

\- ya, ya, los gritos no son necesarios -dijo atras de mi, me voltee encontrandomela de frente.

\- no llegabas nunca -ella bufo y yo rode los ojos- como sea, debes ayudarnos a abrir las puertas, secuestraron a la hija de destiny -dije seria.

\- ¿la tal sky?, je, soy tu amiga, pero abrir esas puertas es peligroso, ¿que me asegura que de verdad ella esta alli? -cuestiono arqueando una ceja.

Eso era algo cierto, sabiamos que sky estaba alli, pero no en que lugar especifico, y abrir esas puertas implicaba poder dejar la salida libre muchos demonios, pero era la unica forma que teniamos de poder llegar, mire a chrysalis unos segundos pero luego desvie la mirada.

\- eso pense -dijo ella- no los ayudare

\- ¡es mi hija de quien se trata! -wow, jamas vi a destiny tan alterada

\- ¡y a mi no me afecta! - respondio con algo de fastidio.

Ella tenia sus razones, la puerta estaba en el medio de los 2 reinos, pero apuntaba al de ella, y como princesa, debia de cuidar de el.

\- ¡chrysalis! -todos miramos a relampago- se el por que no quieres ayudar... -dijo con la voz algo baja- pero... -paso uno de sus casos acariciando el cabello de chrysalis provocando un leve sonrojo en ella, era algo obvio, ella gustaba de relampago- por favor, ahora de verdad es necesario -dijo en un tono algo suplicante, vaya que le debe de doler el orgullo ahora.

Chrysalis parecio pensarlo un momento...

\- De acuerdo -dijo mas en un susurro- les ayudare a abrir las puertas, pero si no vuelven para el amanecer, las cerrare -sentencio.

\- has lo que quieras chrysalis -dijo destiny- despues vere el como salir, pero yo no huire sin mi hija.

\- decidido entonces -sonrio- ahora, si "death mask" -dijo en un tono de burla ya que se sabia mi verdadero nombre, yo solo rode los ojos- y las señoritas silver devil y destiny me ayudan.

Todas fuimos hacia una montaña y hicimos brillar nuestros cuernos, los juntamos y lanzamos un rayo hacia ella provocando que empezara a aperecer unas puertas enormes de color rojo con dorado, cuando aparecio por completo, yo y chrysalis nos fuimos hacia la izquierda y destiny y silver a la derecha abriendo la puerta de par en par. Mire hacia adentro recordando el cuando habiamos "derrotado" a ayumi por pimera vez, en ese entonces no arriesgabamos tanto como ahora, salvamos a los 3 reinos, pero ahora quien estaba en juego era la siguiente diosa del destino, algo como eso no podiamos perderlo, con el poder que arriesgamos, nada bueno va a pasar si la dejamos en los cascos de ayumi.

\- ¡Todos en posicion! -grito silver, yo, los pegasos y alicornios nos pusimos en el aire y los terrenales que yo guiaba estaban debajo de nosotros, somos como el equipo de reconocimiento y el de relampago el de ataque, nosotros despues nos uniriamos en batalla. Chrysalis estaria afuera, como dijo, si no volvemos, ella cerrara las puertas

\- ¡ahora! -gritó destiny y todos entramos.

Era tal y como recordaba, era hasta el mismo olor a muerte, mi equipo iba al frente, no paso mucho cuando logramos ver el reino de ayumi... ¿sin guardias?... esto no me da buena espina. Seguimos avanzando escondidos, nos colamos por sobre los muros y entramos al castillo, llegamos a la sala del trono y... no habia nadie, ni un solo guardia, y ahora que lo menciono, ni siquiera habia un poni en ese lugar.

\- ¿que demonios esta-... ? -algo liquido cayo en mi cabeza, mire hacia arriba y lo que vi me horroriso mas que sorprender, estaban clavados con cuchillos, de sus alas y cascos, les habian arrancado los cuernos, ya no tenian ojos y las tripas las tenian colgando como una macabra decoracion, eran todos, absolutamente todos los guardias de ayumi, machos y hembras, tambien muchos sirvientes- ¿pero que-... ? -senti un gran golpe en mi nuca que me mando volando hasta el piso, rebote con el mismo y choque rompiendo uno de los muros.

Me levante aturdida por el golpe, trate de mirar hacia donde me estaba hace unos segundos pero alguien me golpeo de sorpresa en la cara mandandome a volar al otro lado del cuarto, me levante como pude del suelo sintiendo como la sangre salua de mi cabeza, me levante por completo y escuche una carcajada mas que reconocible para mi.

\- romina... -susurre y mire rapidamente, si era ella, pero no parecia estar en si, sus ojos ya no eran de un rojo brillante, eran un rosa palido casi blanco y sin brillo, su pelaje era de un gris mas claro y sus dientes eran colmillos filosos- ¿que te-... ?

\- solo una mejoras -me interrumpio y sonrio, su voz parecia carecer de alma- ¿te gustan? -abrio sus alas y ahora estaban mas grandes, aparte de que la punta de sus plumas cambio a un color violeta- costaron bastante... pero valdra la pena... -hizo aparecer una katana color sangre con un trozo de cadena- ¡a pelear! -dijo y se abalanzo sobre mi.

Yo esquive su ataque y me puse en pose de guardia sacando mi tensse (abanico de metal con filo, era usado por las mujeres ninja) y me fui contra ella comenzando a luchar. Mire hacia arriba y los cadaveres... se estaban moviendo.

\- ¡no te distraigas! -dijo haciendome una cortada en el ala bastante profunda, chille un poco y segui peleando, mi equipo hace tiempo se habia ido a buscar a sky, esa era la orden, y nadie la desobedeceria.

La pelea con romina era cada vez mas dura, usabamos armas, ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, magia, era alguien fuerte, y tenia hechizos que me sorprendio pudiera dominar, sentia la sangre aquellos cadaveres caer cada vez con mas frecuencia, volvia mirar y...

\- no puede ser... -susurre impactada.

\- oh~, claro que puede ser -dijo maligna, todos los cadaveres salieron del techo y comenzaron a volar en circulos alrededor de nosotras- ¿te gusta?, es una de las maravillas de vender lo poco de alma que te queda a astaroth.

Eso lo explicaba todo, por eso es tan habil, mire a su cuello, ¿como no lo vi antes?.

\- el amuleto del alicornio -susurre, ella rio por lo bajo- ... ¿¡donde esta sky!? -ella volvio a reir

\- en el ultimo piso del castillo -sonrio- alli a ese relampago y a tu equipo le daran una sorpresa -abrio sus alas- te espero alla... si sobrevives -rio a carcajadas y salio volando atravezando el techo.

Todos los cadaveres que aun volaban alrededor mio se me abalanzaron, esquive y ataque como pude, pero ninguno cedia, era obvio, ya estaban muertos, estaba cansada y no me quedaba mucha magia, use el hechizo mas fuerte que me quedaba pero apenas destrui a unos cuantos, mis rodillas ya no aguantaban con tantas cortadas, me desangraba, y los cortes en mi pecho no ayudaban en nada. Cai al suelo respirando a duras penas, mi vista se volvio borrosa y apenas lograba mantener mis ojos abiertos, estaba a punto de cerrarlos y rendirme, pero...

\- ¡Crisantemo Imperial! -un rayo cubrio toda la sala evaporando a todos esos cadaveres. Me apoye un poco para ver que ocurria, y logre ver a relampago- ¡Death! -corrio hacia a mi ayudandome a levantarme un poco- resiste... -su voz se oia muy lejos- resiste... -de alli no escuche mas.

Fin Death Mask P.O.V

Inicio Relampago Blanco P.O.V

Se habia desmayado, subi a death a mi lomo llevandomela lejos de la sala del trono, la puse en el suelo y junte mi cuerno con el de ella curandola, al cabo de unos 15 minutos ella ya estaba bien, pero seguia inconciente, la escondi en una de las casas cerca del castillo, cuando despertara de seguro sabria a donde ir, mire al castillo fijamente.

\- el ultimo piso... -susurre para mi mismo, hice brillar mi cuerno para poder comunicarme con todos (telepatia)- _¿me escuchan?_

_\- fuerte y claro, señor _-todos me respondieron, tanto los de mi equipo como los de death_\- ¿ocurrio algo?_

-_ todos vallan al ultimo piso del castillo, alli es a donde tienen a sky_

_\- ¡si, señor! -_respodieron y yo me teletransporte a donde estaban silver y destiny.

\- señorita destiny... -le llame

\- se que esta alla -dijo seria- ... cuando yo lo diga, quiero que todos se vallan, y se lleven consigo a romina y todo su ejercito... yo me hare cargo de ayumi

\- destiny... -dijo silver poniendo un casco en su lomo

\- "todos" es TODOS, silver... tu tampoco estaras.

\- pero des-...

\- ¡Todos!, ¡sin excepcion! -dijo y nos miro a los dos- ahora vamos -dijo fria y salio corriendo conmigo y silver detras de ella.

Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo, de ayumi, de sky, de... destiny... Llegamos al último piso del castillo y ya ni siquiera había techo, mire al "cielo" y... Estaban todos los cadáveres volando en círculos formando un vórtice, ¿como es posible si yo los desintegre?, mire hacia los costados, tanto mi equipo como el de death estaban luchando con los cadáveres, son demasiados, mire a destiny y ella tenía la mirada fija en el centro de todo ese lugar, estaban... Ayumi y sky...

Fin Relámpago Blanco P.O.V

Inició Amanecer P.O.V

Esto no va a terminar así.

\- ¡ayumi! -grite

\- ah... Querida hermana... -dijo con voz calma sosteniendo a sky- veo que has venido a ver como tu hija se volverá mi siguiente alumna -sonrio-

\- ¡ella no ser nada de ti! -grite, ella se comenzó a carcajear

\- ¡mira la situación hermanita!, ¿que podrás hacer tú para detenerme?

\- ... No me tientes hermana -dije con odio.

\- jajajajajaja, se que eres la diosa del destino, mamá siempre te quiso para eso, aún que jamás te tuve celos... Dime, ¿tu sabes que cargo me dejó mamá a mi? -guarde silencio, nunca me contaron sobre ello- se nota que no... Bueno... Yo soy la diosa muerte -sonrió- así que... -note que sky comenzó a jadear y se volvía más palida- como te acerques, ella no acabará bien.

\- ¡señora! -mire hacia arriba y romina cayó al suelo provocando un leve temblor y también un agujero- ¡¿que va a hacer?!, ¿¡no que la necesitábamos con vida!? -ayumi río por lo bajo- ¿señora?... -ayumi lanzo un rayo con su cuerno atravesando el pecho de romina... Matándola...

\- jejeje... -romina cayó al suelo y de ella salió una especie de niebla de color negra y violeta, fue hacia ayumi y la rodeo hasta que entró en ella por su boca- ya cumpliste lo que debías... -susurro y se lamió los labios.

\- ¿la?... ¿La?... -no podía completar la frase, estaba incrédula.

\- jm, verdad que jamás te lo explique -se volvió a lamer los labios- romina es... Bueno, era energía, era sólo parte de mi magia en forma física, y ahora que cumplió su vida útil... -sus ojos se volvieron de color naranja sin brillo, parecian ni siquiera tener alma- que comienze todo de una vez -dijo con voz demoniaca y abrio una alas de demonio de color negras y algo rotas.

Se tiro contra mi aun con sky en brazos, me atacaba con sus alas y me lanzaba hechizos, no queria lastimar a mi hija, asi que solo me quedaba defenderme sin atacar, sus poderes... son demasiado, esta ya no era mi hermana... ya no era a quien yo conocia... ella... era ayumi...

Ella volo algo alto dejando a sky en una especie de mesa de cristal negro.

\- ¡es aburrido si no peleas!, ¡defiendete! -grito y se tiro de nuevo hacia a mi, ahora ya no tiene a sky... que comienze la batalla.

Esquive su ataque y le tire un rayo con mi cuerno destruyendo a gran parte de su ejercito ya que ella lo habia esquivado, ella hizo aparecer una oz de fuego negro y yo hize aparecer un arco de luz dorada, eso concentraba todo el poder de ambas, nos volvimos a tirar una contra la otra, peleabamos cuerpo a cuerpo, en un punto mire hacia los costados, celestia y relampago se unieron a la pelea contra los cadaveres, pero siempre que mataban a uno los demas se tornaban aun mas agresivos, logre notar que death tambien estaba alli, volvi a dirigir mi atencion a ayumi y segui pelando con ella, era una pelea demadiado pareja, y no sabia cuanto tiempo mas podria aguantar. Concentre todo lo que pude de magia en una flecha y la lanze hacia a ella, la luz que salio de aquella flecha fue muy grande, sego a todos, incluyendome a mi, cuando pude recupetar de nuevo mi vista ayumi ya no estaba... al fin todo acabo...

\- sorpresa hermanita -senti atras de mi.

Fin Amanecer P.O.V

Inicio Celestia P.O.V

Vi como ayumi con su oz le corto la garganta a amanecer.

\- destiny... -susurre con lagrimas en los ojos, ayumi comenzo a reir de manera lunatica y subio a donde estaba sky.

\- mi pequeña... -dijo con voz de loca y se alejo de ella concentrando su magia en su cuerno- pronto seras como yo...

\- ¡NO! -mi vista bajo hacia destiny quien estaba brillando- no dejare... ¡QUE LA TOQUES! -ella se volvio completamente de energia de color blanco y ojos dorados y salio disparada hacia ayumi.

Mi vista se fijo en ayumi la cual sonreia de forma maligna... ay no...

\- ¡DESTINY, NO! -ella me ignoro- ¡ESO ES LO QUE QUIERE!

\- idiota... -dijo ayumi y toda la magia de su cuerno la cubrio igual que a amanecer, pero ella era de color negro y ojos plata.

Ayumi se fue contra amanecer peleando de nuevo, lanzaban hechizos y golpes de manera muy rapida, casi no veia el como se movian. Ayumi se fue contra amanecer golpeandola muy fuerte, aun que ella no parecia sentir nada ahora...

\- ayumi... esto acaba... ¡ahora! -grito y fue contra ella.

Ayumi sonrio y se dirigio hacia sky, amanecer seponia en su camino antes de que llegara, a cada intento que hacia amanecer la bloqueaba, pero ayumi no se dejaba vencer, en un momento le lanzo un rayo a sky y amanecer se puso en medio resiviendola ella, se veia aturdida. Ayumi fue hacia a sky al igual que amanecer, ya a este punto ambas eran energia pura, asi que al momento de chocar... se... convinaron, sky lanzo un grito de dolor y yo fui volando hasta ella, pero los cadaveres se me ponian en medio del camino, los mataba como podia mientras seguia llendo hacia sky, logre ver como energia de color blanco y negro la rodeaban en una aura y su pelaje cambiaba constantemente de color, me deshise de los cadaveres y llegue a sky, su pelaje se comenzo a tornar de color lavanda y su crin azul marino, le salio una linea de color morado y otra de color frambuesa tambien en su crin, me miro a los ojos llorando, se le notaba en ellos que sentia mucho dolor, parpadearon entre el frambuesa y el amarillo hasta tornarse de color violeta, las auras que tenia alrededor de ella desaparecieron y los cadaveres se volvieron polvo, todos dejaron de pelear y yo tome a sky bajandola hasta llegar al suelo, estaba inconciente...

\- señorita silver... -senti a death detras de mi- ayumi y... la señorita destiny... ¿estan... ?

\- muertas... -complete yo, sentia la magia comenzando a correr por mi cuerno- ya va a amanecer... nos vamos -dije seria y salmos de ese lugar que ya se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Cuando salimos chrysalis cerro las puertas, todos estaban en silencio, era algo obvio, habia muerto amanecer, la diosa del destino... la gobernante de los cielos...

Fin Celestia P.O.V

**[Ending coppelion]**

proximo capitulo de ''el pasado de twilight'':

''¿nuevo comienzo?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los nombres ''Relampago Blanco'' y ''Death Mask'' son de: Eyedragon Ancalagon en su fic ''Los hijos del crepusculo'' y los demás siguientes, los créditos son para él, gracias por dejarme usarlos :'3**_

Celestia P.O.V

— ¡No voy a permitirlo! —gritó mientras golpeó el suelo con su casco.

— ¡por favor! —exclamé, tenía que convencerlo— ¡Amanecer lo hubiera hecho!

— ¡No te atrevas a usarla!... Silver... —dijo entre dientes y con enojo mi nombre— ... Ella no volverá a este reino, y el asunto, se acabó —dijo frío.

— por favor... Es tu hija... —dije tratando de hacer que recapacitara un poco, el suspiro y se dirigió a su balcón mirando por el mismo.

— Celestia... Sabes muy bien que los jinshe no se deben tomar a la ligera, sus poderes jamás deben ser motivo de juego, y ella... Es sólo una bebé, no sabrá cómo controlarlos, no planeo poner en juego la seguridad de este reino... Ella no vivirá aquí —me miró por sobre su hombro de manera fría.

Aún qué no quisiera, entendía su preocupación, él debía ver por el bien de su reino, no por el personal o el de su hija, si no que el de su reino. Suspire preocupada.

— ... ¿Qué harás con ella?... —no sabía si quería escuchar de verdad su respuesta.

— Tu te la quedaras —soltó sin mucha duda— si tanta fé tienes en que ella podrá controlar sus poderes, pues cuando lo demuestres, ella tomara su lugar en el reino, si no, será eliminada como debí hacerlo en cuanto la trajiste —su voz se escuchaba muy vacía, eso no era buena señal.

— ¿la-la criare yo?... Yo... No puedo hacer eso...

— pues que uno de tus sirvientes lo haga y tú entrenala, no se, lo que hagas con ella ya me da igual.

— ¿cómo puedes hablar de ella así?... Ella... Ella es tú... —me interrumpió.

— ella ya no es mi hija —centencio frío.

**[Intro coppelion]**

Capítulo 3: ¿Nuevo Comienzo?

|En El Castillo De Canterlot |

Shining P.O.V

— ¿que él dijo qué? —Esto no es posible— ¿ya no es su hija?, ¿por no ser de sangre pura ya no es su hija? —estaba sorprendido, jamás esperé que kaito reaccionara de esa manera.

— a menos de qué logre controlar sus poderes no podrá volver allá...

— ¿y qué hará con ella?...

— no lo se... Yo no puedo cuidarla... enseñarle a controlar sus poderes y maneras de estar bajo control podría lograrlo... P-pero no puedo criar la... Yo... —ella parecía recordar algo pero luego negó— simplemente no puedo hacerlo —bajó la cabeza.

— ¿nadie puede cuidarla?, me refiero, ¿nadie de pues... —pasamos junto a unos guardias— ..."eso" la puede cuidar? —medio susurré para no meter la pata.

— ... Relámpago... Nadie tiene el suficiente conocimiento de los jinshe como para cuidar de uno... —pareció pensarlo un poco y luego se detuvo en seco— o tal vez si la allá...

— ¿a que se refiere?...

— Quick Star... —su voz sonó con algo de esperanza.

— ¿mi madre? —ladee la cabeza confundido.

— en una misión que le di a ella y a tu padre, había un jinshe de por medio, para poder derrotarlo ella estudió hasta lo que parecía no existir sobre ellos, ella podría cuidarla...

— no creo que sea buena idea —le interrumpí, mi madre... en verdad no era buena opción.

— ¿por qué no?, teniéndote a ti de ejemplo, seguro ella conseguirá un buen resultado en sky —por favor no ponga esa seguridad en su voz...

— princesa... En serio, no creo que mi madre sea buena opción.

— shining... ¿me estás contradiciendo? —ay no, se oía molesta.

— No, no... solo... ¿Segura de que ella accederá?.

— su lealtad es completa hacia a mi, seguro lo hará, es alguien tan fiel como tu, igual a un perro —auch, directo en el orgullo.

Bueno... En eso ella tiene razón, somos tan leales como los perros, le debemos nuestra vida a celestia, obviamente lo seríamos.

— ... creo que mejor no le decimos que es una diosa —dije segundos después.

— ¿por qué? —se veía confundida.

— si ya de mi espera mucho, de sky esperara la completa perfección... Mejor no la arriesgamos a tanto, digamosle el que es una jinshe, pero no mencionemos eso de "diosa", ¿si?.

— vale... —dijo no muy convencida, pero creanme, mi mamá no es alguien a la que debas enfrentar a la ligera.

Velvet P.O.V**(para no confundir a la mamá de twi con ella, la llamare velvet principalmente)**

— nunca perdiste el toque —dijo night mientras miraba al muñeco de entrenamiento, lleno completamente de estrellas y varios cortes.

— entreno a diario junto a ti y a shining, es algo obvio que aun tendría mi puntería —Sonreí de lado.

— mm —se encogió algo de hombros— puedes tener razón —sonrió y yo me acerqué dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El timbre sonó y ambos miramos hacia las escaleras que salían del sótano.

— ... ¿vas tú o yo? —me miró.

— yo voy —Sonreí y me quite mi capa dejándola colgada.

Salí con night del sótano y abrimos la puerta.

— Twilight, tanto sin verte —sonrió, yo y night nos arrodillamos al instante.

— señorita silver, ¡digo!, princesa celestia, digo... —ella se rió un poco.

— calma velvet, no vengo para darte una misión —sonrió y yo suspire.

— bueno... ¿que la trae a nuestro hogar? —dijo night.

Celestia entró y detrás de ella shining... ¿shining?, ¿él que hacia con ella?.

— ¿hijo?.

— buen día mamá —me saludó con la cabeza y miro a night— padre —hizo lo mismo y entro, llevaba una canasta junto a él.

— bueno... ¿qué la trae aquí?, señorita —Sonreí y me senté en uno de mis sofás, ellos se sentaron frente a mi, dejaron la canasta en la mesita de en medio y night llego con té para todos.

— ... —ella suspiró— se que te dije que no venia por una misión, pero si es así, y es una muy importante... es para los tres de hecho... —miró a night, a shining y a mi.

— ¿qué debemos hacer? —dijo night.

— ... —ella tomó aire y nos miró muy seria— deben cuidar una jinshe.

— ¿qué?, disculpé, ¿una jinshe? —dije incrédula.

— si... la encontramos en medio de una pelea que tuvimos...

— debió ser una pelea muy importante para haber tenido a una jinshe —dijo night algo curioso.

— como parte de la orden del fénix debí decirles que ayumi había vuelto...

— ¿¡qué!? —night y yo Interrumpimos al instante.

— calma mamá —dijo shining— ya no hay peligro... pero... es por la jinshe, la encontramos cuando estábamos en el castillo de ayumi, es solo una bebé. Si logramos mantener sus poderes a raya podría ser una gran oportunidad para este reino.

— por eso es que vine aquí, ustedes son los ponis con mas conocimiento sobre los jinshe, son la única opción que tengo.

— disculpe el que la interrumpa ahora pero, ¿dijo UNA jinshe? —pregunté, ¿era una chica?.

— em... si, aquí esta —ella quitó la manta que tapaba el canasto mostrando a una unicornio lavanda con la crin azul marino con lineas— necesito que la... "adopten" básicamente, yo seria su "maestra" en ciertos ámbitos, le enseñaría a usar sus poderes y hechizos en general. Pero ustedes la criarían, seria una hija más...

— no la queremos —interrumpí— perdone la insolencia, pero no estoy interesada en una hija —dije seria, no necesitaba, ni quería una niña.

— amor...

— no, night, no me agradan las hembras, y lo tienes en claro —lo miré mal, shining se veía sorprendido al igual que celestia, era obvio, jamas le hable de esa forma, y menos me había negado a algo que ella me hubiera pedido.

— velvet...

— lo lamento, pero no me interesa una hi-...

— no dije que tuvieras opción —me interrumpió seria— velvet... eres de las mejores sicarias que he tenido, te conozco mejor que tú misma, y se el odio que le tienes a las hembras, pero no te estoy dando opción, te estoy diciendo que te encargues de esta jinshe y que la tendrás como hija, y el asunto, se acabó —sentenció seria.

Yo gruñi por lo bajo, el tener una hija era una humillación, la hembra no servía para nada más que servir al macho, a excepción de algunas como yo que se saben poner en el lugar que le corresponde... una hija, que desperdicio de existencia útil, bien...

— la aceptare —dije— pero sera bajo MIS términos, y no tendrá derecho a quejarse —celestia se veía sorprendida, ya la tengo contra la espada y la pared.

— ¿terminos? —se veía dudosa.

— seguirá solo mis reglas, no me podrá cuestionar ni usted, ni nadie, el entrenamiento que yo le de en casa no lo podrá contra decir con el suyo, los valores y principios que yo le imponga usted no los podrá cambiar, y, yo decidire que es bueno o no para ella, usted no se podrá meter, teniendo en claro eso, ahora si la aceptaré —Sonreí, celestia se veía molesta, suspiro y me miró.

— bien —dijo de mala gana y se puso de píe — cuando tenga 5 llevala a inscribirse en mi escuela, su entrenamiento pasara más desapercibido de esa forma.

— como quiera, señorita silver —sonrio.

— ¿sera parte de la orden? —preguntó night y ambas asentimos.

— tiene que serlo, allí se da un entrenamiento necesario para sus poderes —dije.

— ouh...

— velvet —la miré— más te vale cuidarla bien —Sonreí.

— como usted quiera —dije en tono amable— por cierto, ¿tiene nombre? —ella lo pensó un poco.

— llamala como quieras —dijo y se teletrasporto, seguro al castillo.

— madre...

— a tu cuarto —dije y él subió sin protestar.

— em... amor... ¿cómo le pondrás?.

— twilight.

— ¿igual que tú? —arqueó una ceja.

— si, si ya tuvo la desgracia de nacer hembra, que tenga un nombre digno a lo menos, sera twilight sparkle.

— ¿destello del crepúsculo?.

— lindo, ¿no?.

— si...

— bueno... —la miré, dormía tranquilamente, se veía tan pacifica... en cierto modo, me daba asco— supongo que es un nuevo comienzo, ¿no?, night.

— creo que se le puede llamar así —sonrió.

Twilight... lamento que te allá tocado ser una yegua, pero, te aseguro que te pondré en el lugar que una hembra debe tener, aun que... tendrás que hacerlo a la mala si quieres saber de verdad como es el mundo al que entraras.

**[Ending coppelion]**

Próximo capítulo de "El Pasado De Twilight":

"Empezar desde cero"


End file.
